Jealous Hearts
by Disturbedvixen
Summary: (KuramaxBotanxKuronue)It started with a talent show that leads to Kurama's fame. At 1st Botan is happy for him. Then when she sees all the attention Kurama is attracting, she realizes her true feelings and risks everything on a deal with an infamous demon
1. Teen Idol

**Disclaimer:** YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own is this story and the OC's. As always, flames are encouraged as long as you tell me why you chose to flame.

**And, since this is a new fic, I'll take this down if the reviewers don't like it**

* * *

Kurama plucked tonelessly at his guitar strings and sighed. Why had he even bothered to learn how to play this thing? It only brought trouble! He should've paid closer attention to things his mother watched. Boys in high school who could play guitar could easily get any girl he wanted. For some reason it seemed to be romantic. A guy could sit there and play a scale in different octaves and the girl would think it was the best thing ever.

And he had first hand experience of this. He had brought his guitar to school once. He was going over to a friend's house to practice some songs after school and wouldn't have time to go home for the instrument first. Immediately, all the girls that were crooning over things like his intelligence now found a bonus: the oh-too-perfect Suichi could play guitar!

But now, he was regretting ever have learned it. At first he was pleased to see it drew attention. He was hoping that the girl he secretly admired would see the guitar and immediately beg him to write her a song…or maybe ask him to play a little something for her. Maybe, even though it was silly, she would possibly fall in love with him because he played so well… What she did say about it hadn't been much. It only seemed like him learning the guitar was pushing her away. When she had seen the guitar, the conversation went like this:

"Oh, hi there Kurama. You play guitar now? Since when?"

"Not too long ago. I started perhaps a month ago. Didn't you know?"

"Well how would I have known?"

"Yusuke was constantly talking about the band, teasing me about drawing too much female attention." At this, Kurama knew he said too much. Why would his deity want to know he had girls chasing after him? He offered her a sheepish smile, attempting to make her believe that the attention he was drawing was unwanted.

She seemed to stiffen at the last attachment. "Now why would I listen to the nonsense Yusuke would say? He's been talking about girls a lot so I stopped listening. You know how boys are at his age. Good luck with the talent show!" With that, she had walked off.

Kurama groaned at this memory. Why was it that he could be so well spoken when explaining even complicated things, but as soon as Botan came near him, his words seemed to jumble and lose all meaning before he was able to speak and make sense.

"Suichi? I don't hear you practicing!" Shiori called from the foot of the stairs. "The talent show is tomorrow!"

The redheaded teen sighed. "Yes, mother. Might I again ask why you chose to sign me up for this talent show?" he called to her.

"Because, it's good for you. And you know how girls like men who play guitars. If you're lucky, you might find a girl who's just right for you!" Shiori beamed. Her son was her pride and joy. How many other boys could make perfect grades and play the guitar so well?

Kurama only sighed again. No matter how many times he had heard it, the idea was crazy. He needed a bigger fan club as much as Kuwabara needed to expand his collection of porcelain kittens. Truthfully, he was only competing in this to make his mother happy. She wanted the best for her son, and he was obliged to give her what he wanted.

He shook back his scarlet bangs and held the pick in his hand. He went through a series of power chords to warm up his fingers and then launched into the newest song he and his friends had been practicing.

"Your smile brightens my day, your voice keeps the bad thoughts away," he sang, his rich treble voice filled his small room. "Your eyes are jewels that sparkle and gleam. My love, you're my goddess from my dreams." His emerald eyes closed as he conjured thoughts of the girl he worshipped. They lyrics were all directed towards her. She was, after all, his goddess…his deity. He smiled as he imagined her beaming at him. She would realize at once that he was singing for her and to her. Her eyes would light up and she would instantly fall in love.

As if _that_ would happen. As if the cheery ferry girl would ever love a demon like him with such a bad reputation. "If only, if only you could see these feelings behind my eyes then maybe, just maybe you'd fill the hole that I have inside," he continued with his song. "You know I've been lonely for such a long time. Hear these whispered please and just become mine."

* * *

His alarm was what woke him up. He winced as he tried to sit up. His neck had a cramp in it and his body felt like it had spent the night in a concrete hole.

_Clang!_

His guitar fell to the floor and he winced again. He lifted up the instrument and inspected it. No damage was done, luckily. He stretched and he realized what had happened. He had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Ow…I won't do that anytime soon," he promised, feeling how sore his body was. He quickly went through his usual morning routine.

"Mother, I'm leaving now. You know when the talent show starts, correct?" he asked as he handed Shiori a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it starts in an hour. I'll be there. If not, I'm sure your friends will fill me in on details." She smiled at her son and sipped the drink.

"I can't promise that they'll tell you everything. They may over exaggerate the real facts." The smile on his face dimmed. "But you promise you'll be there? You're the one that placed me in it. If we win it, I would like for you to feel as if you've accomplished something."

Shiori patted Kurama's hand. "Of course I'll be there. Now run along. I'm sure there will be girls who want your autograph."

Kurama had an urge to tell her about the usual group of girls that stalked him every morning. The only problem was that he had a feeling that they wanted something more from him than just his autograph. They were the type of rabid fan girls that would tie him to a chair and force him to live in their closets.

He shuddered at the thought of it. Girls frightened him as it was. They were eccentric creatures. Each one varied in personalities, likes and dislikes. If he had judged one as he did another, he would be the object of a grudge for over a week. He sighed as he walked out the door. Why were girls so difficult?

His emerald eyes caught Botan's familiar profile. He held a hand up to wave at her. The ferry girl waved back and hurried over.

"Good morning," Kurama began, hoping that she would be interested in striking up a conversation with him. No matter how trivial the conversation topic may be he was looking forward to hearing her voice.

"Good morning to you too!" She smiled warmly at being able to be close to the fox demon. She had always admired the way he could keep up such a calm façade and show so much emotion with his eyes. _'He's so interesting to be around. With his attitude, there's no way you can be angry at him.'_ Yes, she admired him. But the possibility of loving him had never crossed her mind. She only saw him as 'one of Yusuke's teammates' and as 'a friend'. Never, _never_ had she even considered looking at him in a new perspective.

And Kurama could see this. If only she could look more closely at the 'emotions' his eyes could portray so well… He felt lost inside. He wanted to tell her that he loved everything about her, but he was afraid of what she would do. Perhaps running away would be one thing. He could handle that though. He was more afraid of the awkward silence that would follow once he worked up the nerve to tell her. That silence could mean anything. If she ran, that only meant that she wasn't interested in him.

He noticed too late that he had been quiet for too long. He noted Botan's raised eyebrow. Quickly, he fumbled for some words to break the moment of silence. "So…are you coming to the talent show?"

"Of course I am! Since this is a fundraiser, I have to help collect the money."

Kurama nodded. He knew that she was helping but it had slipped his mind. At least she was coming. "You'll be encouraging us as a spectator, won't you?"

"If you mean cheering you on, then yes. We're friends, right? That means I support you one hundred percent!" She flashed him a smile. "Well, see you then. I have to go ahead and do some last minute preparations." She quickened her pace and walked on.

* * *

"Minamino! It's about time you got here!" One of the teens on the makeshift stage jumped down. His hazel eyes were narrowed at Kurama in suspicious anger. "What were you doing?"

Sheepishly, Kurama nodded behind him. A group of giggling schoolgirls had collected around him as he walked towards the school's soccer field. "I'm afraid I've had some stalkers," he remarked sadly.

"Geez, dude. I feel bad for you. We've got about 5 minutes of practice before the next group comes up to take their turn."

Kurama took the schedule that his friend handed him. "Thank you, Ren." He studied it. They were the 2nd group to perform.

"Not get your ass up here. Practice is practice."

Kurama unpacked his guitar. The other 2 boys that played guitars went up to the boy that played the keyboard. They tuned their guitars.

"Alright," Ren announced. "What song should we do? We can play a mushy love song or we can play the anti-girl song."

"Oh…Suichi, play the love song—for us!" one of the fan girls begged.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ren, shrugging. Ren sighed. "Well, Tobi _did_ write this song for the girl he liked…maybe we should play it then."

Tobi grinned broadly. "You think she'll agree to date me after this?" He noted Ren's shrug. "Well…maybe Minamino can sing it. He's better at it."

Kurama paled. "Me? But it's your song. It's almost like plagiarism."

Tobi frowned. "Is that where someone creates a plague?"

Ren sighed. "Don't be stupid! So it's settled. We're playing your song."

* * *

"Next, we have a band made up of our very own high school students! Please put your hands together for 'Suichi and his Bodyguards!'" the announcer replied.

Kurama looked incredulously at Ren. "What's up with the name?!"

Ren shrugged. "Well, there are a couple of things. First off, the winner is the one who gets more applause. Since you're so popular with the chicks, we figured your name would make sure they wouldn't forget which group you're in. And, we're your friends. We _do_ help ward off the fat ugly chicks."

Kurama sighed. "Fine. Whatever you think is best, but I don't want people to think I'm conceited."

Tobi clapped a hand on his friend's slender shoulder. "Who cares? Complain later."

The group of boys stood on stage and quickly plugged their guitars into the amps. Kurama walked nervously to the microphone. Before speaking, he scanned the vast audience (mostly made up of girls) for Botan. He didn't see her, and his face fell for a split second. He cleared his throat and tapped the microphone to test it. "This song was written by Tobi Yoshida." He smiled warmly.

A group of girls were blushing madly. "Oh, he's too modest. I bet he wrote it for the girl he likes."

"That sooo sounds like him!"

Kurama nodded to Tobi who began to count down with the help of his drums: click click click click

"Amaya, you don't notice me and I can't figure out why. I don't know why you groan and moan when I pass you by. Please just believe these words, to you I'd never lie. I love you, I worship you, I live to see your smile. I'd kiss you, I'd bow to you, and even run ten miles," Kurama sang. His fingers flew over the guitar. Inside, he grimaced at how cheesy the words were. Only a love-stricken Tobi would think these words were brilliant.

He threw back his red hair to keep the wind from blocking his vision. He wanted to se if Botan was out there. He wanted to look her in the eye and tell her via his eyes that the words weren't his. At last he spotted her.

Ren took over. "To me you can do no wrong and you could never lie. When you're mad at me, it makes me want to die. Why can't you see that you're the one who lights my life?"

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations! Suichi and his Bodyguards wins the talent show!" the announcer replied to the cheering of many fangirls.

A man walked up to Kurama with his hand outstretched. "That was a good performance. I like your voice kid, but your lyrics need some work."

Kurama took the hand. "Thank you. And those lyrics were written by a friend."

"Ah, I see. Well how would you like to turn that talen of yours into a career?"

"A career? I've barely started highschool."

"You'll learn in between gigs. What do you say?"

"I don't know..."

"Suichi, dear, we can try this for a while. If you don't like it, you can quit," Shiori said from behind the man. "Think of all the money you'll have for college if you take this."

Kurama glanced at Botan who was smiling at him. Maybe she would see him as a teen idol and care for him... he was desperate to please her. "Okay, but if I don't like it, I'll quit."

"All right, kid. You got yourself a career!"

* * *

**Like I said, if you don't like this fic, I'll take it down. **


	2. The Concert and Botan's 'surprise'

******Disclaimer:** YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own is this story and the OC's. As always, flames are encouraged as long as you tell me why you chose to flame.

* * *

Just as the man had said, Kurama found himself thrown headfirst into a career. And, just as he expected, the life of a celebrity was more tiring rather than glorious. For the next few weeks he had been forced to record several songs and memorize it. It wasn't just the vocal parts he had to memorize, but since he could also play the guitar, he had to also memorize each note. But the good thing was that he wasn't alone. Ren and Tobi were also by his side. The man who hired Kurama also hired the boys, making a new boy band. 

Two months after the recordings, he found himself preparing to perform a small concert at a nearby park. To his amazement, there was an extensive group of people attending it. Nearly the entire crowd was, of course, made up of screaming fan girls.

"Hey, Minamino, hope you enjoy playing today," Ren called, running towards his redheaded friend.

"Thank you." Kurama took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "There's quite a few people out there…" he murmured in an attempt to start a conversation to distract his fears.

"Yeah. No need to thank me."

"I beg your pardon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the flyers that went out. All I did was post them in places that girls would see. I even bribed Tobi into putting one in the girls bathroom to make sure girls would come!" Ren winked. "I don't think quite as many girls would have come if he hadn't have done that. I'm surprised that so many girls are here though." He looked out at the crowd. "Yep. There isn't even half this number of girls at school. They must have got their cousins and everyone else to come."

"I see." He didn't know what else to day. What else _was_ there to say?

"I even charged each one of these girls five bucks." Ren flashed him a broad grin. "I think you've got over a thousand bucks here. Don't worry, you'll get half, don't worry. What are you waiting for? Get your ass out there! Play some music!" He ran to the microphone. "Attention people, the performance is about to begin. Put your hands together for Suichi Minamino…and the other guys who play back up!"

This was part of Ren's joke. He knew the girls were here only for Kurama, but he didn't care. He was making money and he got to play as much as he wanted to. Tobi liked it because he got to test out the songs he wrote for his crush.

The crowd immediately went crazy at Kurama's human name.. Kurama blinked and hurried to strap his guitar on. He turned to see if Ren had taken his place at the bass guitar and if Tobi was ready with his drums. They all nodded.

Ren cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone before him. "This first song is by Linkin Park. It's called 'Pushing Me Away.' Sing along alright?"

Kurama began to play a few notes, launching the band into the song. He smiled down at the crowd, winning an ear-piercing scream in response. Ren started the song off. "When I look into your eyes there's nothing there to see…nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me."

Kurama took over after they played some chords and Tobi tapped out a fairly difficult drum rhythm. "I've lied to you. This is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you."

Tobi began to rap while he continued to play. "Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down. Everything has to end. You'll soon find we're out of time to watch it all unwind."

"For the sake of being with you," Kurama sang.

"Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down," Tobi shot back.

Then Kurama and Ren sang together. "The sacrifice is never knowing why I stay when you just push away, no matter what you see you're still so blind to me."

Ren began to sing the next part. "I've tried like you to do everything you wanted to. This is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you."

The song went on. During the song, only a few people were heard singing along. The rest of the group (the girls) had their eyes wide, staring at Kurama in a rapt, dreamy eyed expression. Rather than singing with the song, the girls preferred to hear Kurama's beautiful singing voice.

When the song was over, everyone erupted into screams again. Kurama bowed, flushing as he did so. So much attention was very flattering.

The next couple of songs were by other artists. The crowd seemed to love it all.

"Thank you for coming to this," Kurama said after the concert was done.

"WE LOVE YOU SUICHI!!!" the girls screamed.

"CALL ME!" another one called.

The teen flushed again. He bowed and got off the stage.

"That was awesome!" Tobi exclaimed. He shoved his drumsticks in his back pocket. "They loved us!"

"I think they loved Minamino more than us, but hey, we're pretty close to rich!" Ren looked to Kurama. "We should play more often."

"I'd prefer if we played our own songs," Kurama admitted. "I don't feel right playing someone else's works."

"Yeah, but the songs the manager gave us suck major donkey balls. Why don't you write a song? We'll play it. We played Tobi's and you know how bad that song was."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What could I possibly write about?!" Kurama turned around, looking to see something that could strike imagination into him. Nothing. He looked at the crowd. He sighed. If only Botan was there. He wanted to know what she thought of his performance. _'Maybe I can write a song for Botan? But…if she never listens to these performances, how will she know about the song?'_

He smiled at the thought of her. _'I'll give her a copy of the song whenever I write,'_ he decided.

Kurama stretched out on couch that he had in his room. He was exhausted. The life of a teen-idol was very tiring. It gave him pride to be able to support his mother with so much money, but it wasn't a personal gain. He had yet to attract Botan's attention. He sighed and folded his fingers behind his head. He closed his emerald eyes, thinking of the one girl he wanted as a mate.

"She'll never notice me," he murmured at last. "I would be very surprised if she knew my name. I want her to look past what everyone sees…past these lies I tell everyone to protect myself." He opened his eyes. Botan's face swam before his eyes, and he smiled. "I must be obsessed…" He sat up.

"Perhaps I'm obsessed enough to write a song based on these feelings…" he mused. He got up and rummaged through his desk for a clean sheet of paper and a pen that would write.

As he did so, verses of a song floated into his head. He was desperate to write out these things. He couldn't express himself to Botan in any other way. He felt it would be embarrassing to go to her face and tell her these things.

_'Her head is in the clouds, and she's got sparkling violet eyes… '_ he thought. He scribbled these on a sheet of paper. He would write out possible verses and piece the better ones together. _'If you go beyond my looks and just look past my lies… you'll see she sets my heart on fire and I just can't look away…and you'll see my love for her just gets stronger everyday…'_

He stared at the first verse, chewing dubiously at a pencil. It would do. It suited him just fine. For the remainder of the day, he scribbled verses for this song. He wrote out a chorus, stared at it, and scratched it out. He worked on another one. When midnight hit, he gazed at the paper. He couldn't decide how the final verse would go. He chewed fervently on his pencil. He realized what he was doing and grimaced. If he didn't watch out, it would become a disgusting habit. He threw the pencil away before laying his exhausted mind and body to rest.

Kurama dashed out the door with his things slung haphazardly into a backpack. Botan had invited him to help her decorate for an anniversary of some sort.

"Kurama! So nice to see you!" Botan hugged the teen in greeting and watched as he took off his shoes. "I'm so glad you came to help. This means so much to me!"

"Thank you for inviting me," Kurama murmured, flustered.

They put streamers, balloons and other things up. When Kurama strung the banner up, he read what it said. "Happy Three Months!"

"Three months? For an anniversary?" Kurama asked.

"It's been three months." Botan blushed. "I'm surprised we've been able to last so long, especially with my hectic schedule with Lord Koenma."

The emerald eyes gazed blankly at her. "I'm afraid I don't understand a bit of this."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Ian!" She dashed off the answer the door. "Ian! You're right on time!"

Kurama glanced over, seeing who it was. The teen that went by the name 'Ian' had thick black curls that framed a delicate but handsome face. His blue eyes reflected only chaste love for the deity before him.

"Ian…?" Kurama formed these syllables. His Youko side took over momentarily, causing anger to taint his usual stoic reserve. "Who is this?" Kurama asked, all but screaming at the ferry girl.

"This is my boyfriend, Ian. We've been together for three days as of today." She hugged the teen and flushed. "Ian, this is Kur—Suichi!"

"Kursuichi?"

"No, just Suichi," Kurama corrected. He hid his surprise and shame at being madly in love with a girl who was taken. He held out a hand. "Its nice to meet you. I-I'm afraid I must be going. I have rehearsals to attend to."

"Oh…well…thanks again Suichi," Botan said softly. Part of her screamed at her to have a reason to have Kurama stay, but there wasn't anything she could think of. "Have fun and tell me how it goes, ok?"

"Rehersals? You're in a band?" Ian asked in surprise.

"Yes. We performed a few days ago."

"Really?" Ian immediately smiled. "You guys rock! When are you planning on play again?"

Kurama smiled politely. "Thank you…and I'm not sure of the exact date." He said good-bye and went out the door. He wasn't going to form a close relationship with this human who had taken Botan from him.

* * *

**Wow! That's a lot of reviewers! Thanks! Oh, the song you see Kurama working on was written by KuramaandHiei4ever! The entire song will be shown soon. Thanks to KuramaandHiei4ever for writing such a good song.**

**Volpone:** You're my very first reviewer ever! Thanks for reviewing! Well, you're just gonna have to wait to see when exactly Kurone comes it. But he will come. Don't worry. Glad you like it so far!

**Botan and Kurama lover:**Glad you enjoy it! Would you really write a song for me? Thanks! If you have one, I'd be honored if you emailed it to me. I'll even mention you so don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** You thought Kurama was gay in the last chapter?! O.O Well he's not. I mentioned part of your song! Do you feel special?

**Lady of Roses:** Hot teen idol, eh? Lol. Maybe it will change her mind. We're just gonna have to see, won't we?

**Ame no Kodomo:** Botan won't get too jealous just yet, but it'll hit her soon.

**Miyako14:** Thanks! You're always there to review my fics and it means a lot to me!

**Candy Candy Chan:** Thanks! Yep, love triangles are fun…as long as it's well written. I've seen a lot that sucks. Hopefully mine isn't one that sucks.

**Cwolf2:** Thanks for the review! Glad you find it interesting!

**Animegirl007:** Well I updated! And it's gonna be hard for Kurama to notice Botan, especially when she's got a boyfriend, right?

**Fire Rose:** Thanks so much! I wish he was real too!

**Mourning Fox:** Well here's another chapter so you can see if you like it or hate it some more!

**Dragonbabe:** Hiei might not show up for a while. Sorry to disappoint you!

**Aurora-cool:** Kuronue will show up in a few more chapters or so. I'm not really sure yet. Glad you enjoy!

**Kittykat:** Thanks!

**Xen the Wonder Dog:** Thanks for the suggestions. I'll do that! You like all my stories? ::Blush:: thanks, but your fics are better by a long shot.

**Sakurasango:** A crime you say? Well that can't happen! Here's a new chapter!

**Soul of Emerald:** lol. Yeah. Good point. Thanks for the review.

**Kuwa's Killer: **I can't write songs. So I got someone better to write one for me! KuramaandHiei4ever!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN:** Yeah, Kurama is kinda a teen idol isn't he? Thanks for the review!

**Keeper:** Thanks! ::blush:: You flatter me.

**Elemental:** I finally updated! No need to fret so much anymore!

**DeityofRoses:** Thanks so much! ::Blush:: I appreciate it!

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**


End file.
